<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirty Dollars Worth of Soup by AutisticShepard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109784">Thirty Dollars Worth of Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard'>AutisticShepard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, joke fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you going to write a fanfiction about Panera Bread?"<br/>AKA<br/>What I wrote while my food delivery was like an hour late</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirty Dollars Worth of Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't go into this with high expectations because sometimes when your soup delivery is running an hour late your blood sugar drops and you turn feral</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> -Delivery guy is soooooo late, it’s been half an hour </em> . Qrow’s finger hovered over the send key before thinking, <em> fuck it </em> , and pushing it. A short <em> ding </em> announced the reply from his brother-in-law, Taiyang.</p><p>-<em> dude it’s not that long </em></p><p>-<em> ITS FOREVER WHEN YOU’RE WAITING FOR SOUP TAI </em></p><p>-<em> wait you paid for it online right??? </em> Qrow furrowed his brow.</p><p>
  <em> -Uh no...why </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -dude you left ur wallet at my place last night </em>
</p><p>“Fuck!” Qrow swore out loud, the previous night coming back to him. He’d been visiting Taiyang and the kids and it was pretty late by the time he’d left so that’s why he must’ve forgotten to check for his wallet. As if on cue, the telltale knock came from Qrow’s apartment door. <em> God, I guess I’m winging this </em>. Qrow set his phone on the counter and answered the door.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry I do-” The words stopped coming out of his mouth of their own volition when he saw the tall, brunette man at the door holding the paper bag.</p><p>“Hey, it’s $21.77.” The other man replied cheerfully. Qrow was trouble forming words as he looked into the bright, teal eyes staring back at him. Having difficulty maintaining eye contact, Qrow dropped his gaze to the shiny metal of the other man's nametag: <em> Clover Ebi. </em></p><p>“So, this is kind of, uh, awkward but I forgot my wallet at a relative’s place so…” Qrow tugged at the collar of his shirt, making sure it exposed his collarbone. “I was wondering if I could pay you <em> another way </em>.” The brunette’s eyes scanned him from top to bottom, his blue-green lingering for just a moment too long on the exposed clavicle.</p><p>“Just to be clear, you don’t have any money?”</p><p>“No, sir.” Qrow looked up into the intense stare.</p><p>“Then why the fuck did you order like thirty dollars worth of soup?” Clover huffed and walked away muttering something that sounded like, “Fourth guy this week…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>